1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for snow country survival. More particularly, the invention relates to snowshoes.
2. The Background Art
Snowshoes are essential when walking across deep snow any substantial distance. Many people who regularly travel in snow covered country via motor vehicle, snowmobile, and even small aircraft carry snowshoes in the event they become stranded due to an accident or mechanical failure and must walk out across deep snow to obtain assistance.
Full size snowshoes are generally too large to conveniently store in a motor vehicle or small aircraft for only emergency use. Moreover, full size snowshoes are coo large to conveniently carry on a snowmobile. Full size snowshoes may even present a collision hazard when lashed to a snowmobile if they extend over the sides of the snowmobile or when the lashing fails and they fall off the snowmobile onto the trail. A lone snowmobiler is particularly at risk when traveling in the snow covered back country. Having snowshoes ready for use when one would otherwise be stranded in deep snow can be a matter of life and death.
The previous attempts to provide a snowshoe for emergency use has not resulted in a suitable snowshoe which can be compactly stored, for example on a snowmobile, but also provides easy assembly and efficient operation. Importantly, the previously available attempts in the art to provide a snowshoe which can be collapsed to a smaller storage size disadvantageously produced snowshoes which are still too large to be conveniently stored, too small to work well in deep powder snow, not strong enough to withstand the rigors of hard use, inefficient during use, and/or too difficult to assemble or disassemble. Thus, it would be an advance in the art to provide a snowshoe which can be compactly stored when not being used, which can be easily assembled and which provides good performance in use.
In view of the above described state of the art, the present invention seeks to realize the following objects and advantages.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a compactible snowshoe which can be conveniently stored until needed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible snowshoe which is particularly suitable for emergency use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compactible snowshoe which provides efficient and desirable performance when being used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible snowshoe which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible snowshoe which is lightweight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compactible snowshoe which is suitable for long distance travel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible snowshoe which includes a snowshoe frame which is strong and rigid.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
The present invention provides a snowshoe having both a compact stored configuration and a usable configuration. When in its compact stored configuration, the snowshoe is particularly adapted for storage until a situation arises requiring the use of the snowshoes. The snowshoes of the present invention include a frame comprised of a plurality of frame members or frame segments which can be disconnected from each other, folded upon each other, or telescopically inserted into one another thus allowing the frame to be compacted to a fraction of its original size when not being used. Each of the frame members may include one or more frame segments allowing the length of the frame members to be reduced when the snowshoe is collapsed for storage.
The embodiments of the present invention preferably include means for selectively interconnecting and disconnecting the frame members. Alternatively, embodiments of the present invention may include means for folding one or more of the frame members along their length to allow for compact storage. Furthermore, one or more of the frame members may comprise telescoping segments which extend and retract along their length for use and storage, respectively.
A rigid interconnecting member interconnects two of the side frame members to hold them a proper distance apart in a side-by-side relationship even when the weight of the user is bearing down on the snowshoe frame. In accordance with the present invention, the snowshoes are also particularly easy to assemble. Once the frame is assembled, a deck means is coupled to the frame and a tensioning means tightens the deck means so that it is held taut within the frame. The deck means is preferably fabricated from a flexible material and is formed to fit within the closed frame. The tensioning means includes a unitary member, for example a strap, which the users pull to tension the deck means. The unitary strap is a much easier and more efficient device to tension the deck than one or more laces which must be individually tightened and tied.
In order to provide the greatest benefit to the user, embodiments of the invention utilize light weight and high strength materials. Use of high strength and light weight materials provides a rigid and strong snowshoe and one which can be used for long distance travel while minimizing the user""s fatigue. Moreover, the materials for the snowshoe frame, as well as other components of the snowshoe, are selected so that the volume occupied by the snowshoe when in its stored configuration is minimized.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a snowshoe binding is also provided. One preferred arrangement for the snowshoe binding of the present invention includes a binding plate which is pivotally attached to the snowshoe frame. A user places his shoe or boot upon the binding so that the ball of the user""s foot is approximately over the binding plate. A first strap and a second strap are each secured to the binding plate and means is provided for holding the first and the second straps in a crossed pattern over the instep of the user""s foot. Also provided is a means for holding both the first and the second straps behind the heel of the user""s foot. Means are provided for adjusting the length of the first strap and the second strap so the user""s foot is secured therein. A cleat is provided on the binding plate and the binding plate pivots as the user steps. The preferred embodiments of the snowshoe binding of the present invention provides a binding which is light weight, strong, easy to use, and compact when not in use. Other binding structures can also be used with the snowshoe of the present invention.
When in its storage configuration, the components of the snowshoe can preferably be arranged in an easily stored bundle. When needed, the snowshoes of the present invention can be readily assembled and used.